It is proposed in the Official Gazette for Japan Utility Model Laid Open No. 100743-1986 that a chair for an infant be installed inside a lavatory compartment. However, the baby chair is a common-type chair with the main body thereof being composed of the back part and the seat part and with a handrail provided to extend from the back part at the height of the armrest to enclose the front region of the chair, and with a slip-preventing band being provided between the central region at the fore ends of the handrail and the central part of the front part of the seat.
The baby chair of the type mentioned above is ordinarily constructed with both the handrail and the slip-preventing band fixed rigidly, and consequently it is necessary to put the baby in the chair and to remove him from the chair from a point over the main body of the chair, and it is therefore necessary to lift the infant to a high level. It often happens that infant lifting cannot be done smoothly to set the infant in the chair and to remove him from the chair because the infants legs (often kicking) tend to interfere with the handrail and also with the slip-preventing band of the chair.